You Belong To Me
by Blairchen
Summary: [TONY/ZIVA]Ziva mal anders - Nach einem Unfall ist nichts mehr so, wie es mal war...und am Ende weiß keiner mehr, wie es wirklich weitergehen soll. (sicherheitshalber einmal P16)
1. Chapter 1

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls schoben sich mit einem surrenden Geräusch beiseite und kurze Zeit später trat Ziva David in das Großraumbüro. Sie neigte ihren Kopf leicht, um zu sehen, wer noch alles da war, bevor sie auf ihren Schreibtisch zuging und sich auf den Stuhl fallen ließ.

Von hinten spürte sie plötzlich warmen Atem. Sie drehte sich um und sah direkt in die Augen von Tony. „Hey.", sagte er und grinste sie an.

„Hi.", war Zivas knappe Antwort und wollte sich nach vorne strecken, um Tony zu entkommen. Doch er umklammerte sie mit seinen Händen und sorgte so dafür, dass sie sich nicht mehr befreien konnte.

Etwas genervt verdrehte Ziva die Augen. „Komm schon, Tony.", bat die Agentin nun.

„Komm schon, Ziva.", erwiderte Tony und musste schief grinsen.

Dann mussten auf einmal beide grinsen. Ziva wusste ganz genau, was Tony wollte. Doch sie würde es ihm nicht geben. Nicht hier. Nicht vor den anderen. Sie hörte jetzt schon die ewigen Vorträge von Gibbs über das Flirten am Arbeitsplatz, die Liebschaften zwischen Arbeitskollegen und was nicht noch alles. Sie hatte Tony damals, vor zwei Wochen, um Geheimhaltung gebeten. Bis jetzt hatte das auch gut geklappt.

Tony ließ ruckartig von Ziva ab, als er hörte, wie sich die Fahrstuhltüren ein weiteres Mal mit dem gleichen Surren öffneten.

Schnell hastete er auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, warf Ziva aber noch einen vielsagenden Blick zu, bevor Gibbs, gefolgt von McGee und Abby, das Büro betrat.

Er blieb vor Zivas Schreibtisch stehen und tat so, als ob er einen Moment überlegen müsste. Dann wandte er sich wieder um. „Ich hole mit einen Kaffee. Wenn ich zurück bin, und keiner von euch arbeitet, dann mache ich euch persönlich Feuer unter dem Hintern." Gibbs machte kehrt und ging wieder in Richtung Fahrstuhl.

„Hey Gibbs!", rief Abby ihm hinterher. „Vergiss ja meinen Caf Pow! nicht. Ohne den werde ich kein bisschen arbeiten."

Gibbs tat so, als hätte ihr ihre Rufe nicht gehört und ging einfach weiter.

Nun befanden sich die drei Agents und Abby alleine in dem Büro, abgesehen von den zwei anderen Bürokräften, die aber wenig zu sagen hatten.

Tony und Ziva entspannten sich etwas. Beide sanken in ihre Sitze und lehnten dann gemütlich zurück. Abby und McGee beobachteten die beiden. Dann ging auch Abby wieder zum Fahrstuhl. „Ich bin im Labor, falls ihr was von mir wollt. McGee, kommst du?" Abby zog den NCIS-Agent mit sich, ohne auf ihn zu achten. Die beiden verschwanden ihm Fahrstuhl.

Tony sah den beiden nach. Die hatten es gut. Abby und McGee waren seit ein paar Monaten schon ein paar und brauchten nichts geheim halten. Immerhin war Abby keine Agentin, sondern eine gut ausgebildete Forensikerin. Doch auch so war Gibbs nicht begeistert gewesen, was weniger an einer seiner Regeln lag, sondern eher daran, dass es ein komisches Gefühl war, Abby mit McGee herumknutschen zu sehen.

Tony hatte schon oft darüber gedacht, Ziva auch einfach mal so zu küssen, doch dann wäre er wahrscheinlich zwei Köpfe kürzer, denn einerseits war da Ziva, die panische Angst hatte, von Gibbs erwischt zu werden und andererseits war da Gibbs, der sie, wenn er die beiden erwischen würde, wahrscheinlich kündigen würde.  
>Es war eine Zwickmühle, in der sie sich befanden.<p>

Jeden Abend verließen sie getrennt das Hauptquartier, verbrachten die nacht miteinander und tauchten am nächsten Tag getrennt wieder im Hauptquartier auf. So hatte wenigstens noch niemand gemerkt, was da lief. Weder Abby, noch McGee und vor allem nicht Gibbs.

Da sie nun wieder alleine waren, nutzte Tony erneut die Gelegenheit, in dem er sich zu Zivas Schreibtisch bewegte. Dieses Mal schien sie keineswegs abgeneigt. Sie versuchte sich, auf den Aktenstapel vor sich zu konzentrieren.

„Meinst du, er ist lange genug weg?", fragte Ziva dann und warf die Akte, die sie gerade in der Hand hatte, auf den Schreibtisch.

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Wenn sein Kaffeedealer die schwarze Brühe erst anbrauen muss, könnte es schon eine halbe Stunde dauern."

„Und Abby und McGee?"

„Vergiss die beiden. Ich schildere dir jetzt lieber nicht, was die da unten womöglich gerade treiben. Komm schon, nur ein Kuss, okay?"

Ziva grinste ihn verschwörerisch an, bevor sie nickte. Sie kam näher zu Tony, bis sich die beiden direkt in die Augen blickten.

Gerade, als sie zu einem Kuss ansetzen wollten, hörten sie, wie sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten. Erschrocken verharrten zuerst beide in ihrer Position. Dann drehten sie ihre Köpfe in Richtung des Aufzugs. Es war Ducky, der gerade ausstieg. Erleichtert atmeten die beiden aus.

Ducky war der einzige, der etwas wusste. Und er musste bei seinem Leben schwören, niemanden ein Sterbenswörtchen zu erzählen.

Als er die beiden sah, mit weit geöffneten Augen und offenem Mund, verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

„Ich würde vorsichtig sein. Gibbs hat ein paar Sekunden nach mir die Zentrale betreten."

Ziva sah Tony leicht säuerlich an. „Das hast du nun davon. Wir sollten es einfach sein lassen. Zumindest hier. Es ist einfach zu riskant."

Wieder grinste Ducky, diesmal hörte man ein Lachen. Dann ging er quer durch das Büro, bis er am anderen Ende in seinen eigenen Raum, der Pathologie, trat.

Immer noch völlig erschrocken, trennten sich die beiden wieder von einander und arbeiteten jeder an seinem eigenen Schreibtisch weiter. Genau wie Ducky gesagt hatte, trat ein paar Sekunden später wieder Gibbs aus dem Aufzug. In der einen Hand hatte er seinen Kaffee, den er nun auf seinem Schreibtisch abstellte, in der anderen hielt er den Caf Pow!, den sich Abby bestellt hatte. Er wollte nach unten gehen, doch Tony rief ihm nach: „Das würde ich jetzt lieber sein lassen."

Gibbs drehte sich um. Er verstand nicht ganz.

Ziva beugte sich nach vorne und stützte die Ellbogen auf der Arbeitsplatte ab. „Tony will damit sagen, dass McGee und Abby da unten sind. Alleine. Zu zweit. Ich würde warten, bis einer der beiden nach oben kommt, um sicher zu gehen, dass die „Gefahr", gebannt ist." Bei dem Wort „Gefahr" hob Ziva ihre Hände und knickte jeweils die Zeigefinger ein. Dann mussten sie und Tony lachen.

„Oh.", sagte Gibbs schließlich, als er begriffen hatte, worauf die beiden hinaus wollten. „In Ordnung."  
>Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, stellte die zwei Getränke neben sich. Es trat Stille ein. Nach einer Weile sah Gibbs noch einmal auf und sah, dass Tony und Ziva ihn eingehend musterten. „Ist irgend etwas?", wollte er wissen.<p>

Die beiden Agenten schüttelten den Kopf. „Nein." Sie standen auf, als sie sahen, wie Direktor Shepard die Treppen nach unten kam.

„Okay, ich habe Arbeit für euch.", sagte sie, worauf auch Gibbs sich umdrehte.

Jenny Shepard deutete auf den großen Bildschirm, der im Hintergrund stand. Sie betätigte einen Knopf auf einer kleinen Fernbedienung, die zu einem Beamer, der oben an der Decke befestigt war, gehörte. Auf der Leinwand wurde das Bild eines jungen Mannes gezeigt. Er trug einen khakifarbenen Anzug, was zeigte, dass er zur Navy gehörte.

„Das ist Petty Officer Rico Heyes. Kollegen haben ihn vor zwei Stunden als vermisst gemeldet, nachdem er die letzten zwei Tage nicht zur Arbeit erschienen ist. Angehörige des Navy-Stützpunktes haben sein Haus kontrolliert und festgestellt, dass sie Spuren von einer Entführung aufweist. Sie drückte ein weiteres Mal auf den Knopf und das erste Bild wich einem zweiten. Darauf war ein verwüstetes Zimmer zu sehen. Eine nach hinten gekippte Couch und ein in der Mitte durchgetretener kleiner Tisch waren abgebildet.

Gibbs nickte Jenny kurz zu, bevor er sich erhob und noch schnell einen Schluck seines Kaffees nahm. Dann deutete er auf Tony und Ziva, die sich gegen ihre Schreibtische gelehnt hatten. „Gut. Fahrt zu seinem Appartement und sucht nach allem, was ihr finden könnt. Sammelt Proben und schickt sie zu Abby ins Labor."

Tony und Ziva nickten, griffen nach der Akte des Opfers und fuhren dann zu der dort aufgeführten Adresse. Ganz froh darüber, endlich etwas tun zu können, stiegen sie in Zivas roten Mini.

„Wir fahren über den Highway. Das geht schneller und außerdem ist auf der kleinen Einbahnstraße, die wir sonst hätten nehmen können, eine Baustelle.", informierte Ziva, als sie den Zündschlüssel umdrehte und das Gaspedal durchtrat. Tony wurde von dem schnellen Start nach hinten in den Sitz gedrückt. Sicherheitshalber schnallte er sich an, was er sonst nie tat. Zumindest nicht, wenn er selbst fuhr.

Einige Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden. Erst als Ziva scharf nach rechts abbog, sah Tony sie an. Als Ziva in den Seitenspiegel sah, stellte sie fest, dass er grinste.

„Ist irgendwas, DiNozzo?", fragte sie etwas forsch.

Tony riss sich zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Dann änderte er jedoch seine Meinung. „Doch."

Ziva sah ihn schief an, während sie weiter in Richtung Highway brauste.

„Doch?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Na ja, ich muss gerade an vorhin denken. Als Ducky ins Büro gekommen ist. Jedes Mal, wenn ich daran denke, überlege ich, was wohl wäre, wenn jemand von den anderen anstelle von ihm hereingekommen wäre.

McGee zum Beispiel. Oder Abby. Oder..."

„Gibbs?"

Tony nickte. „Ich will mir nicht ausmalen, was er sagen würde."

Ziva schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will es auch erst gar nicht wissen. Deswegen sollten wir vorsichtiger sein. Das Risiko ist einfach zu hoch, dass es rauskommt."

Tony lehnte sich zurück. „Ich kann mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass Gibbs sich wirklich darüber aufregen würde. Ich meine, denke an ihn und Direktor Shepard. Zählt das etwa nicht als „Beziehung unter Kollegen"?

Ziva atmete tief ein, während sie den Blinker auf links stellte und dann in eine etwas kleinere Straße als die jetzige, einbog.

„Das ist Vergangenheit. Die beiden haben schon lange nichts mehr am Hut."

Tony musste wieder lachen, diesmal dauerte es eine Weile, bis er sich wieder einkriegte.

„Wenn du das denkst, dann irrst du dich gewaltig. Sieh dir die beiden doch mal an. Ich kenne Gibbs schon lange genug, um zu wissen, dass da mehr zwischen ihm und Direktor Shepard ist. Eindeutig viel mehr."

„Trotzdem. Er ist der Chef und wird wissen, was er tut. Er will wahrscheinlich nur verhindern, dass es zwischen Spannungen im Team kommt."

Tony fand es bewundernswert, wie sich Ziva aus jeder Situation hinausreden konnte. Also startete er einen neuen Versuch. „Und wenn wir es erst einmal nur Abby und McGee anvertrauen?"

Ziva sah ihn erneut an, diesmal war ihr Gesichtsausdruck schockiert. „Bist du verrückt? Erinnere dich daran, was du immer über McGee sagst. Er plaudert alles aus, sobald er gefragt wird. Und Abby...sie ist fast wie eine Tochter für Gibbs. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihm irgendetwas verheimlichen würde, was das Team angeht."

Tony schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch, dann ließ er seinen Kopf gegen das Armaturenbrett fallen.  
>Ziva wusste, dass Tony beinahe nervlich am Ende war. „Ich will einfach nichts riskieren. Vor allem nicht unsere Jobs. Oder ist dir das so unwichtig?"<p>

„Verdammt nein. Aber mir sind andere Dinge eben auch wichtig. Dazu gehört eben auch, dass wir zusammen sind. Und nicht nur einfach so...sondern offiziell." Jetzt war Ziva das erste Mal sprachlos. Sie starrte nach draußen auf die Straße. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen, doch sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Scheibenwischer zu aktivieren.

Eine ganze Weile fuhren die beiden so weiter. Dann kamen sie auf den Highway.

Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in den beiden breit. Keiner von beiden wusste genau, was es war, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an.

Diesmal war es Ziva, die grinsen musste. Das, was Tony gerade eben gesagt hatte, brachte sie zum Überlegen. Sie waren jetzt schon eine ganze Weile zusammen, trafen sich immer abends und verbrachten so gut wie jede Nacht zusammen. Seitdem das so war, fühlte sich Ziva noch mehr zum Team gehörig als vorher.

Und den ganzen Tag über während der Arbeit musste sie das Gefühl unterdrücken, an Tony heranzutreten, ihre Arme um ihn zu legen oder ihn zu küssen. Sie war es leid. Es gab weit besseres als das.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht.", sagte sie leise, während sie endlich doch den Scheibenwischer einschaltete, nachdem sie schon nichts mehr sehen konnte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht und wir sollten den anderen davon erzählen.", wiederholte sie ihren Satz.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ja."

Tony sprach ebenfalls leise. „Es kann uns doch eigentlich nichts passieren. Und wenn wir gekündigt werden, was soll es. Solange wir beide zusammen bleiben können, ist mir das egal. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Gibbs soweit gehen würde. Er braucht uns beide im Team, Ersatz zu finden wäre schwer. Zumindest vertrauenswürdigen Ersatz."

Diesmal stimmte Ziva ihm gleich zu. Sie fuhr vom Highway runter und bog in die dritte Straße ein. Dann bremste sie scharf.

„Wir sind da.", sagte sie, während sie den Zündschlüssel zog und die Tür öffnete. Sie ärgerten sich beide, weder Jacke noch Schirm mitgenommen zu haben. Beide waren klatschnass, als sie an dem cirka hundert Meter entfernten Gebäude ankamen, in dem sich das Appartement des Officers befinden sollte. Von weitem schon erkannte man das gelbe Sperrband, was den beiden Agents den Weg wies. Im dritten Stockwerk stand die Tür zu einem der Wohnungen offen. Gerade, als Ziva und Tony eintreten wollte, kam ihnen ein Mann in einer Uniform von der Navy entgegen.

Er musterte die beiden eine Weile.

Ziva zog ihren Ausweis. „Ziva David, NCIS."

Tony tat es ihr gleich. Der Mann in der Uniform nickte und trat beiseite. „Ich bin Colonel Humphrey."

„Haben Sie schon Genaueres herausgefunden?", fragte Tony.

Der Colonel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin eben erst gekommen. Erkundigen Sie sich bei Major Brogan. Er hat auch das bis jetzt gefundene Beweismittel gelagert." Ziva nickte und ging auf den Mann zu, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand und sich mit einem Officer unterhielt.

„Major Brogan?", nannte Ziva den Namen des Mannes. Dieser drehte sich hastig um. „Ja, das bin ich."

Wieder zeigte Ziva ihren Ausweis hervor. „Ziva David, NCIS."

„Ah, sehr gut. Schön, dass Sie gekommen sind."

„Haben Sie das Chaos hier entdeckt?"

„Nein, das waren die beiden Offiziere da drüben." Brogan wies auf einen jungen, großgewachsenen Mann und seinen Begleiter, einem etwas älteren, dunkelhäutigen Mann.

Ziva nickte. „Was wissen Sie bis jetzt zum Tathergang?"

„Noch nicht all zu viel. Wie es scheint, hat sich das Opfer gewehrt. Wir haben hier ein paar Abdrücke gefunden. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie es sich ansehen." Ziva sah Tony an, der aus seiner Tasche ein kleines Gerät holte. Damit ging er auf die Knie. Er schaltete ein blaues Licht an und fuhr über die Stelle, auf die Major Brogan zeigte. Das blaue Licht wirkte zuerst wie jedes andere auch, doch dann, als Tony sie weit nach rechts schwenkte, erschienen auf dem Boden Abdrücke. Eindeutig zwei verschiedene.

„Wir sollten Fotos machen und sie dann Abby schicken.", sagte Tony, der die Kamera, die er um seinen Hals trug, abnahm.

Die Kamera war mit dem gleichen Licht ausgestattet, damit man ein scharfes Bild von den Abdrücken bekommen konnte. Er drückte mehrere Male den Auslöser, bevor er aufstand und die Kamera wieder um seinen Hals hing.

„Noch mehr Material? Wir brauchen alles, was Sie haben."

„Nun ja. Da wäre schon noch etwas. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich mit der Entführung zu tun hat." Major Brogan winkte einen Kollegen heran, der mit einer kleinen Tüte auf die Agents zukam. Er reichte das Beweisstück zuerst Major Brogan, bevor dieser es weiter an Tony reichte. Ziva und er zogen sich Handschuhe an, um das Utensil aus der Nähe betrachten zu können. Es war eine kleine Schachtel, eingelegt in blauen Samt. Tony ließ das Kästchen aus der Tüte in seine rechte Hand fallen und sah es sich zuerst an. „Kann man es öffnen?", fragte Ziva.

„Könnte man. Wir haben es bis jetzt aber noch nicht getan. Wir wollten warten, bis Sie kommen."  
>Ziva nahm Tony das blaue Kästchen aus der Hand. Sie suchte nach der Öffnung und fand schließlich einen kleinen Vorsprung. Mit einem ihrer Fingernägel klappte sie die Schachtel auf. Was zum Vorschein kam, ließ sie erschaudern. Sie starrte auf das blaue Kästchen, welches nun in ihren zittrig gewordenen Händen lag.<p>

„Lass mal sehen.", sagte Tony. Er lugte über Zivas Schulter und konnte einen kurzen Blick auf den Gegenstand erhaschen. Auch er war überrascht.

In dem seltsamen Kästchen befand sich eine Kette. Eine kleine goldene Kette mit einem Anhänger. Einem Anhänger in Form eines Sterns. Und nicht irgendein Stern. Ziva kannte diesen Stern besser als wohl jeder andere hier im Raum. Es war ein Davidstern.

Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch ihr Hals war zugeschnürt.

Instinktiv griff sie nach ihrem eigenen Anhänger, mit dem gleichen Symbol.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", flüsterte Tony, der den kleinen Stern begutachtete. „Meinst du, dass die Entführung etwas mit dem Mossad zu tun haben könnte?"

Tony erhielt keine Antwort. Noch immer sah sie abwechselnd auf ihre und die fremde Kette. Dann sah sie zu Tony.

„Ich glaube, wir haben alles."

„Was? Gibbs wird uns den Hals umdrehen, wenn wir nur damit auftauchen. Er erwartet Ergebnisse, gute Ergebnisse, Ziva. Ich dachte, das hättest du mittlerweile begriffen."

Für einen Moment sah sie Tony mit funkelnden Augen an. Dann sagte sie: „Wir gehen. Jetzt!" Damit verließ sie das Appartement und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Auto.

Tony folgte ihr widerwillig, warf noch einmal einen letzten Blick auf den Ort der Entführung. Dann stieg er schweigend neben Ziva ins Auto.


	2. Chapter 2

Es dauerte knapp eine halbe Stunde, bis die beiden im Hauptquartier ankamen. Weder Tony noch Ziva hatten in der Zeit ein Wort miteinander gewechselt.

Die beiden kamen nichtssagend im Büro an und nahmen jeder an seinem Schreibtisch Platz. Gibbs sah auf.  
>„Irgendwelche Ergebnisse?"<p>

Tony nickte. „Wir haben in der Wohnung des Entführten Spuren gefunden. Zwei verschiedene Paar Schuhe. Ich werde die Bilder sofort zu Abby schicken, zusammen mit dem..."

Ziva unterbrach ihn scharf. „...Rest des Films. Es befinden sich weitere Bilder darauf, unter anderem von der Kampfstelle. Das Opfer hat sich anscheinend gewehrt."

„Mehr habt ihr nicht?"

„Doch..."

„Nein!", fuhr Ziva Tony erneut dazwischen. „Das war alles. Dann sah sie zu ihrem Teamkollegen. „Kann ich dich für einen ganz kleinen Augenblick unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Tony nickte. Er war gespannt, warum Ziva den Anhänger vor Gibbs verheimlichte.

Die beiden verschwanden in eine einigermaßen ruhige Ecke.

„Was soll das?", fragte Tony gleich.

„Was soll was?"

„Der Anhänger. Warum hast du Gibbs nichts davon erzählt?"

Eine Weile sagte Ziva nichts. Tony wusste, dass irgendetwas sie dazu zwang, es nicht zu sagen. Er sah ihr in die Augen und startete einen neuen Versuch, diesmal sprach er mit einer leiseren, sanfteren Stimme. „Was ist los?"

Ziva schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht, Tony. Okay? Ich kann es ihm nicht zeigen. Und ich kann dir nicht davon erzählen. Noch nicht. Bitte versteh das."

„Aber es geht hier vielleicht um wichtige Hinweise die das Opfer retten könnten."

„Das mag sein. Aber bitte vertrau mir. Lass diesen Anhänger erst einmal im Verborgenen bleiben. Bitte, Tony."

Zivas Stimme war fast ein Flehen. So hatte er seine Freundin noch nie erlebt. Weder während der Arbeit noch im Privatleben.

Irgendetwas schien sie sehr mitzunehmen. „Okay.", sagte er. „Wie du willst."

„Danke.", flüsterte Ziva. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und im ersten Moment dachte er, sie würde weinen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder von ihm ab und ging wieder zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück.

„Okay. Tony, bring das Material nach unten zu Abby. Ziva, wir beide werden einem guten Bekannten von Rico Heyes einen Besuch abstatten. Er war der letzte, der ihn gesehen hatte, bevor er verschwand."

Fast gedankenverloren nickte Ziva. Sie stand auf.

Tony sah sich, während er in Richtung Fahrstuhl ging, noch einmal zu Ziva um. Sie wirkte vollkommen anders als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Angespannt. Fast ängstlich. Traurig. Tony machte sich Sorgen. Mit einem schlechten Gefühl im Bauch betätigte er den Knopf des Fahrstuhls und fuhr nach unten in die Kellerräume.

Dort hörte er schon von weitem die laute Musik, die aus dem Labor dröhnte, in dem Abby Tag für Tag arbeitete. Als er durch die Glastür trat, die den Flur von dem großen Raum trennte, sah er Abby vor ihrem PC hocken. Sie war damit beschäftigt, eines ihrer zahlreichen PC-Spiele auszuprobieren. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie genügend Zeit hatte oder gerade nichts los war. Tony kam auf sie zu und blieb ein paar Schritte hinter ihr stehen. Dann tippte er ihr leicht au f die Schulter. Abby erschrak und drehte sich hastig um.

„Oh, hey Tony.", sagte sie überrascht. Sie drehte sich schnell wieder um und drückte eine Tastenkombination auf ihrer Tastatur ein. Das Spiel verschwand vom Bildschirm, stattdessen erschien ein Bild von Gibbs auf dem Rechner.

Dann wandte sie sich erneut Tony zu. „Gibbs hat mir schon von dem neuen Fall erzählt. Was hast du?"

Als Tony nicht gleich zu sprechen anfing, legte Abby ihren Kopf leicht schief. „Was ist los?"

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Klar kann ich. Worum geht es?"

„Versprich mir vorher, dass du niemanden gegenüber etwas erwähnst. Wirklich niemandem."

Abby sah Tony verwirrt an. „Was ist passiert?"

„Versprich mir zuerst, dass du nichts..."

„Ja, ja, ich verspreche es ja. Nun komm endlich zur Sache."

Tony holte aus seiner Jackentasche ein kleines blaues Kästchen hervor. Genau das blaue Kästchen, was Ziva und er zuvor am Tatort gesichert hatten und was eigentlich in Zivas Besitz hätte sein sollen.

„Was ist das? Hast du eine Freundin und hast mir nichts davon gesagt?" Abby grinste.

„Ach Quatsch." Tony öffnete das Kästchen und holte die Kette mit dem Davidstern heraus. Davor hatte er sich Handschuhe übergezogen, um nicht seine eigenen Fingerabdrücke auf das Hinweisstück zu hinterlassen.

„Ist das nicht Ziva ihres?", fragte Abby.

Doch Tony schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Major hat es uns am Tatort gegeben. Er meinte, es wäre ein Hinweisstück. Sie haben es mitten auf dem Boden gefunden."

Abby nahm die Kette an sich. „Und was ist daran jetzt so geheimnisvoll?"

Erneut begann Tony herumzustammeln. „Nun ja...als Ziva es gesehen hat, ist sie...so anders geworden. Keine Ahnung. Sie wollte nicht, das Gibbs oder irgendjemand anderes davon erfährt und hat es bei sich behalten."

„Und jetzt hast du es? Hast du es ihr geklaut?"

„Ich habe es nicht geklaut. Ich habe es mir ausgeliehen. Außerdem ist es wichtiges Beweismaterial. Ich will wissen, ob Fingerabdrücke darauf sind. Und wenn ja, will ich wissen, wessen Fingerabdrücke."

„Und davon darf Gibbs nichts erfahren?"

„Niemand darf davon erfahren. Auch Ziva nicht. Sie dreht mir sonst den Hals um."

„Okay. Du willst also, dass ich herausfinde, wem das Teil gehört und da Ziva so merkwürdig darauf reagiert hat, hast du den Verdacht, dass sie etwas damit zu tun haben könnte? Verstehe ich das richtig?"

„Nein. Ich will nur wissen, warum in Gottes Namen sich Ziva so seltsam verhält. Sie hat seit dem wir dieses Teil unter Gewahrsam genommen haben, kein einziges Wort geredet. Sie hat starr geradeaus geblickt und gar nicht so wirklich realisiert, was Gibbs von ihr wollte. Irgendetwas scheint sie zu wissen. Und ich will wissen, was es ist."

„Bist du neuerdings ihr Babysitter?", fragte Abby erneut belustigend.

Tony erinnerte sich an das Gespräch zurück, welches er und Ziva heute im Auto hatten. Dass sie den anderen von ihrer Beziehung erzählen wollten. Vielleicht war Abby dafür die beste Person. Immerhin vertraute er ihr voll und ganz.

„Wir sind zusammen.", sagte er also kurz angebunden.

„Wer?", fragte Abby überrascht.

„Ich. Und Ziva. Wir sind zusammen."

Abby starrte Tony mit weit geöffneten Augen an. „Ist nicht wahr."

„Schon seit einigen Wochen. Wir wollten...es bloß nicht öffentlich vorführen, verstehst du? Gibbs hat so seine eigene Auffassung zwecks Romanzen am Arbeitsplatz."

Langsam verstand Abby, was Tonys wirkliches Problem war. „Du machst dir Sorgen um sie, nicht wahr? Du hast Angst, dass sie in der Sache mit drinnen stecken könnte."

Dieses Mal verneinte Tony nicht. Er tat gar nichts. Abby verstand sofort.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Ich melde mich, sobald ich die Fingerabdrücke identifiziert habe."

„Danke.", sagte Tony und er klang fast ein wenig erleichtert. Er wollte schon gehen, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja noch die Fotos mit den Spuren hatte. „Hier. Die haben wir ebenfalls am Tatort gefunden. Gibbs sagt, du sollst herausfinden, zu wem sie gehören."

Abby nickte. Bevor sie sich umdrehte, hörte sie Tony noch einmal sagen: „Danke für dein Hilfe, Abbs."

Sie musste grinsen. „Kein Problem." Dann machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Sie ließ das Kästchen mit der Kette in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden, damit es keiner in die Finger bekommen konnte. Dann machte sie sich daran, die Fußspuren zu untersuchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs saß am Steuer und fuhr den Wagen zielgerichtet durch eine kleine Einbahnstraße hindurch. Das Autoradio spielte einen Song aus den 70er-Jahren.

Neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz saß Ziva. Sie blickte nach draußen und klopfte mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger auf ihren Oberschenkel. Sie war nervös.

Gibbs stellte das Radio etwas lauter, doch das bewirkte nur, dass auch Ziva mit dem Klopfen lauter wurde. Schließlich drehte sich Gibbs genervt zu ihr um. „Könntest du freundlicherweise damit aufhören?"

Erschrocken zuckte Ziva zusammen und legte ihre linke Hand auf die rechte. Sie starrte weiter nach draußen.  
>Für ein paar Minuten entspannte sich Gibbs, dann hörte er das Klopfen erneut. Er drehte sich wieder zu Ziva um. Sie klopfte wieder gegen ihr Bein. Dieses Mal war es Gibbs, der seine rechte Hand nach Ziva ausstreckte und damit ihre linke Hand festhielt. „Das nervt.", sagte er mit Nachdruck. Noch immer kam keinerlei Reaktion von der Agentin. Langsam bemerkte Gibbs, dass etwas nicht stimmte.<p>

Er lenkte den Wagen rechts ran und hielt. Dann ließ er Zivas Hand los und sah sie eingehend an. Sie schien nicht einmal mitbekommen zu haben, dass er überhaupt angehalten war.

„Ziva!", sagte er mit einem Zischen, sodass diese erneut erschrak. Nun blickte sie direkt in sein Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren leer, fast starr und glasig. Ihr Gesicht war blass.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Keine Antwort.

„Ziva!", sagte Gibbs, diesmal lauter und bestimmter.

„Was?" Ziva schien aus einer Starre zu erwachen. Sie sah von links nach rechts dann wieder zu Gibbs. „Sind wir da?"

„Nein. Was ist los mit dir?"

„Nichts. Wirklich.", log die Agentin. Doch sie war noch nicht lange genug im Team, um zu wissen, dass Gibbs immer merkte, wenn jemand log oder die Wahrheit sagte.

„und Unwirklich?", fragte er.

Ziva atmete tief ein und aus. Sie ließ sich gegen die Lehne fallen und legte den Kopf nach hinten.

Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Weder das eine, noch das andere. „Ich wüsste nicht einmal, wie ich es ihm sagen sollte."

„Was kannst du mir nicht sagen?", fragte Gibbs. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie den letzten Satz laut ausgesprochen hatte. Nun saß sie in der Falle.

Und wenn ich ihm nur die Sache mit Tony erzähle? Er muss von der Kette ja nichts erfahren.

Instinktiv griff sie in ihre Jackentasche. Doch da war nichts. Sie fasste hinein, doch außer der gähnenden Leere fühlte sie nichts. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass das Kästchen mit der Kette verschwunden war.

„Verdammt!" Hektisch schnallte sie sich ab, tastete ihre komplette Jacke ab und suchte dann sowohl unter dem Sitz noch zwischen den Ritzen. Doch das Kästchen war verschwunden. In Ziva schien Panik auszubrechen. Es durfte einfach nicht weg sein. Es war viel zu wichtig. Auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, warum überhaupt.

Gibbs hatte die aufsteigende Nervosität bemerkt. Fragend sah er seine Kollegin an. „Ziva. Sag mir bitte, was los ist. Ich kann nicht mit jemanden zusammenarbeiten, der nicht voll und ganz bei der Sache ist."

„Es ist weg.", flüsterte Ziva, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Gibbs.

„Was ist weg?"

Ziva sah Gibbs an. Jetzt musste sie es ihm wohl oder übel sagen. „Die Kette. Ein blaues Kästchen mit einer Kette drinnen. Ich hatte sie bis eben noch in meiner Tasche."

„Ist das denn jetzt so wichtig? Du wirst sie irgendwo im Auto liegen haben. Wir können später danach suchen. Jetzt müssen wir diesen Typen finden und ihn vernehmen. Das ist wirklich wichtig."

„Diese Kette ist auch wichtig.", fauchte Ziva ihren Boss an. Wenige Sekunden später bemerkte sie ihre Unbeherrschtheit. Sie fühlte sich klein. Gibbs blick hielt dem von Ziva Stand.

Dann weitete Ziva ihre Augen. Ihr war ganz plötzlich bewusst geworden, wo die Kette war.

„Tony!", war das einzige, was sie zu sagen wusste.

„Tony?", fragte Gibbs. Langsam verstand er gar nichts mehr.

„Verdammt, was ist los mit dir? Könntest du mir freundlicherweise erklären, was hier vor sich geht?"

Doch anstatt eine Antwort zu bekommen, öffnete Ziva die Tür des Wagens, stieg in den immer heftiger werdenden Regen und knallte die Tür wieder zu. Dann rannte sie die Straße zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Ziva!", rief Gibbs ihr hinterher, doch sie war schon zu weit entfernt, um sein Rufen noch zu hören.

Die Nächte wurden länger. Es wurde früher dunkel und morgens spät hell. Auch jetzt, um sechs Uhr nachmittags, war es schon stockduster. Ziva war den ganzen Weg zurück gerannt. Sie wusste genau, wem sie das Vermissen ihres Fundstückes zu verdanken hatte. Sie war nur noch ein paar Häuserblocks von dem Hauptquartier entfernt. Ihre Schritte wurden schneller, als sie über die große, aber wenig befahrene Straße eilte.

Die Straßenlaternen leuchteten in einem schwachen Licht, die nur ein wenig die umliegende Gegend erhellten.

Es wurde kalt.

Das alles war viel zu plötzlich geschehen. Der Fall hörte sich anfangs viel zu simpel an. Entführung aus einem Appartement. Vorhandene Spuren. Sie war auf Abbys Testergebnisse gespannt.

Und dann hielt sie auf einmal diese Kette in den Händen. Die gleich Kette, die auch sie hatte. Ihre aus Gold, die andere aus reinem Silber. Sie kannte nur einen, der diese Kette in silberner Ausstattung hatte. Und dieser Jemand war schon seit längerem tot. Seit fast mehr als zwei Jahren. Seitdem hatte sich viel verändert. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr an ihn gedacht, doch heute, als sie diese Kette gesehen hatte, stiegen all die verdrängten Erinnerungen wieder auf.

Sie, Ziva David, Agentin des Mossad, hatte ihren Bruder umgebracht.

Die ganze Zeit hatte sie genau gewusst, wem die Kette mit dem silbernen Anhänger in Form eines Davidsterns gehörte. Es war die Kette ihres toten Halbbruders Ari. Sie konnte sich nur nicht erklären, wie sie an den Tatort einer Entführung geraten konnte.

Und nun hatte Tony diese Kette. Und wer weiß, wem sie dieses, für sie sehr wichtige Schmuckstück schon alles gezeigt hatte.

Gedanken wirrten in ihrem Kopf umher. Viel zu viele Gedanken.

Sie hatte ihren Bruder wirklich geliebt. Als sie zusammen beim Mossad waren, hatten sie noch eine gute Beziehung zueinander gehabt. Dann sollte sie im Auftrag des Mossad das NCIS infiltrieren. Zuerst schien alles glatt zu laufen. Doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dem Kopf der Einheit, Gibbs, so sehr zu vertrauen. Nein, vertrauen war das falsche Wort. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie ihren Bruder verraten. Sie hätte ihn aus dem Hinterhalt erschossen, nachdem Ari seine Waffe auf Gibbs gezielt hatte. Allen hatte sie versucht vorzumachen, keine Gefühle mehr für ihre ehemalige Familie zu haben. Sie wollte sich nur als vollständiges Mitglied des NCIS fühlen. Seitdem sie mit Tony zusammen war, hatte sie allmählich ihre Vergangenheit vergessen. Bis jetzt, zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich. Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich. Eilige Schritte. Sie drehte sich um. Ziva hatte keine Angst. Das konnte sie sich nicht leisten. Nicht, nachdem sie seit ihrem 14 Lebensjahr bei den Mossad gewesen war. Sie hatte gelernt, zu erkennen, wann es Gefahr gab. Sie ließ ihre Hand langsam zu der Waffe gleiten, die sie an einem Gürtel um ihre Hose trug. Sie umfasste den Griff der Beretta so sehr, dass ihre Knochen zu sehen waren. Als sie merkte, dass die Schritte aufgehört hatten, ihr zu folgen, lockerte sie den Griff wieder etwas.

Erneut von Gedanken verfolgt achtete sie nicht mehr auf die Schritte, die sich ebenfalls wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatten.

Und bevor sie sich versehen konnte, bekam sie einen harten Schlag auf den Kopf verpasst. Vor ihr verschwamm alles. Sie ging zu Boden und schmeckte noch ihr eigenes Blut, bevor sie die Besinnung verlor.


	4. Chapter 4

Der nächste Morgen war anders als alle anderen. Gibbs betrat das Büro, wie jeden Morgen mit einem Kaffee in der einen und einem Caf Pow! für Abby in der anderen Hand. Er sah Tony an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen.

Der Agent blätterte in der Akte des Falles Officer Rico Heyes.

Sein Blick wanderte automatisch zu Zivas Schreibtisch. Doch der war leer.  
>„Tony? Wo ist Ziva?"<p>

„Keine Ahnung. Ich dachte, sie wäre heimgegangen, nachdem ihr diesen Typen befragt habt."

Gibbs stellte beide koffeinhaltige Getränke auf seinen Schreibtisch ab.

„Wir waren nicht gemeinsam unterwegs. Zumindest nicht lange. Sie ist aus dem Auto gestiegen und verschwunden. Bevor sie gegangen ist, hat sie deinen Namen gesagt. Ich dachte, sie wäre zu dir gegangen. Zumindest wollte sie irgendetwas von dir."

„Sie wollte irgendetwas von mir? Hat sie dir etwa was erzählt?"

Gibbs war verwirrt. „Erzählt? Nein. Nur, dass sie irgendetwas vermisst. Dann hat sie deinen Namen gesagt und ist davon gestürmt."

„Sie war nicht bei mir gewesen. Was hat sie vermisst?"

„Keine Ahnung. Irgendetwas, was in einem blauen Kästchen war."

Tony biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Weißt du etwas darüber?"

Tony antwortete nicht.

„DiNozzo!", sagte Gibbs etwas lauter. Tony fürchtete schon eine Standpauke. Er war gezwungen, es zu sagen.

„Wir haben in dem Appartement nicht nur die Fußabdrücke gefunden."

„Lass mich raten. Ihr habt auch ein blaues Kästchen gesichert. In dem was drinnen ist?"

„Eine Kette."

„Eine Kette.", sagte Gibbs und zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

„Abby hat sie im Moment. Sie untersucht sie nach Fingerabdrücken. Ich habe sie gestern darum gebeten."  
>„Warum hat Ziva danach gesucht?"<p>

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen. Als Major Brogan ihr die Schatulle gab, war sie auf einmal total anders. Sie hat das Ding mehrere Minuten lang angestarrt, dann ist sie einfach gegangen. Hat die Mission abgebrochen."

„Hast du die Kette gesehen?"

Tony nickte. „Sie sah genauso aus wie Zivas Kette. Ein Davidstern. Nur in einer silbernen Fassung."  
>Gibbs fuhr mit seiner Hand durch das Gesicht. Auch er wusste ganz genau, wem diese Kette gehörte. „Ari.", sagte er.<p>

„Ari?" Tony sah fragend zu Gibbs.

„Das ist Aris Kette."

Bei dem Namen von Ari fröstelte es Tony. Böse Erinnerungen wurden wach. Der Tod von Kate Todd, seiner Kollegin. Er sah für einen kurzen Moment die Bilder von damals, wie sie auf dem Dach standen und der Schuss sie direkt in den Kopf traf. Er schüttelte den Gedanken sofort wieder ab.

„Was hat Ari mit der Sache zu tun?"

Gibbs erinnerte sich daran, dass er ja der einzige war, der damals, bei der Ermordung Aris, wirklich dabei gewesen war. Niemand wusste, wer Ari in Wirklichkeit war.

Langsam wurde es wohl Zeit, auszupacken. Zu der Runde gesellten sich nun auch Ducky, Abby und McGee, die sich schon seit längerem im Büro aufhielten.

„Ari war Zivas Halbbruder. Die beiden haben gemeinsam beim Mossad gedient."

Tony hatte zwar gehört, was Gibbs gesagt hatte, doch er wollte nicht wirklich daran glauben. Ziva war die Halbschwester dieses Bastards? Nein, dass konnte...wollte er nicht glauben.

Gibbs fuhr sich ein weiteres Mal mit der Hand über das Gesicht, bevor er fortfuhr. „Sie hat ihn damals umgebracht. In meinem Keller. Er hatte ein Attentat auf mich geplant. Sie ist ihm hinterherspioniert und kurz bevor er mich erschießen konnte, hatte Ziva drei Schüsse abgefeuert. Ari starb durch ihre Hand."

Tony verspürte Gefühle, die er nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte. Einerseits war da die Sache, dass sie die Halbschwester von Kates Mörder war. Andererseits empfand er Mitleid für sie, weil sie so lange etwas verdrängen musste und nun auf eine so brutale Art daran erinnert wurde.

Doch er entschied sich, das letztere viel ernster zu nehmen. Ziva konnte immerhin nichts dafür, dass Ari ihr Bruder gewesen war.

Abby und McGee warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Auch die beiden konnten es nicht glauben.

Lediglich Ducky blieb ruhig. Anscheinend hatte er auch von dieser Sache gewusst. Genau wie Jenny Shepard, die in diesem Moment die Treppen nach unten gerannt kam. Sie platzte genau in die Stille hinein. Tony, von heftigen Schuldgefühlen geplagt, realisierte sie erst sekundenspäter als die anderen Teammitglieder.

Direktor Shepard warf einen beunruhigten und besorgten Blick in die Runde. „Ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten."

Alle wandten sich nun zu ihr um.

„Ich habe vorhin einen Anruf bekommen. Vom Washingtoner Memorial Hospital. Ziva wurde brutal zusammengeschlagen eingeliefert."

Schweigen. Besorgte Blicke. Tiefes Ein- und Ausatmen.

Dann donnerte eine Faust auf den Tisch. Alle drehten sich um. Bis auf Tony, dem die Faust, die nun auf dem Tisch ruhte, gehörte. Er starrte leichenblass zu Jenny, die ebenfalls besorgt dastand.

„Das ist nicht wahr, oder?"

„Tut mir Leid, ich fürchte doch. Sie ist soweit stabil."

„Ich fahre hin.", sagte Tony. „Jetzt!"

Diesmal war es Abby, die auf ihn zukam. „Tony!". Sie legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch er schüttelte sie ab.

Dann sah er Gibbs aus wütenden Augen an. „Du hättest sie nicht gehen lassen dürfen. Du hättest sie zwingen sollen, bei dir zu bleiben. Sie war durcheinander. Verflucht noch mal!"

„Hey!", rief Abby. „Hör auf, Gibbs die Schuld dafür zu geben. Hättest du ihm gleich gesagt, was Sache wäre, dann würden wir jetzt nicht so hier stehen und Ziva wäre nicht im Krankenhaus."

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie hat mich darum gebeten. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Unsere Beziehung aufs Spiel setzen?" Tony hatte die letzten Worte so laut ausgesprochen, dass jeder es hören konnte.

Und bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, war Tony aus der Tür gerauscht. Er musste jetzt zu Ziva. Sich entschuldigen für seine Dummheit. Sein Drängen. Und all das eben. Er wollte einfach sichergehen, dass es ihr gut ging. Und er wollte wissen, was mit ihr geschehen war.

Er hastete den Gang des Krankenhauses entlang. An der Rezeption blieb er stehen, atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, bevor er auf die Stationsklingel draufhaute. Viermal. Dann endlich kam eine Schwester.

„Ziva David. Sie wurde hier eingeliefert. Ich weiß nicht genau wann. Wo ist sie?"

Die Frau sah langsam in ihrem Rechner nach. Tony lief nervös an der Theke auf und ab.

Dann endlich sprach die Schwester. „Noch auf der Intensiv. Dort können sie ohne ärztliche Erlaubnis nicht rein. Sie müssen auf den behandelnden Arzt warten."

„Und wann kommt der?"

Die Schwester zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen. Nehmen Sie einfach noch Platz, er wird Sie dann direkt ansprechen, sobald er da ist."

Die Schwester verschwand wieder. Stattdessen tauchten die anderen an seiner Seite auf. Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky und Jenny. Alle standen sie nun hinter Tony, der hart atmend an der Rezeption stand.

Niemand sagte ein Wort. Das ganze Krankenhaus lag in Schweigen. Es kam allen wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis der Arzt kam, doch es waren gerade einmal zehn Minuten. Der Mann war sehr groß, hatte braunes Haar und einen Schnauzer. Er schüttelte allen die Hand, bevor er anfing zu sprechen.

„Sie sind wegen Ziva David hier, habe ich Recht? Sie sind vom Naval Criminal Investigative Service."  
>Gibbs nickte mit dem Kopf. „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er mit einer ruhigen Stimme.<p>

„Sie wurde gestern gegen Mitternacht eingeliefert. Ihr Zustand war zu diesem Zeitpunkt sehr schlecht. Ihr Körper zeigt mehrere Verletzungen durch Hiebe und Schläge auf. Ihre Nase sowie der rechte Wangenknochen sind gebrochen. Und sie..." Der Arzt hielt einen Moment inne.

„Ja?" Tony sah den behandelnden Arzt herausfordernd an.

„Sie zeigt Spuren einer Vergewaltigung auf."

Tony wurde übel. Er hielt sich an der Theke fest, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.  
>„Sind Sie sich sicher?"<p>

„Ja. Wir haben die Untersuchungsergebnisse schon zugeschickt bekommen. Es tut mir Leid."

„Ja. Es tut allen Leid, ich weiß. Kann ich sie sehen? Für einen kurzen Moment?"

Der Arzt überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er. Tony rauschte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen an dem Arzt vorbei und betrat das abgedunkelte Zimmer, in dem ein rhythmisches Piepen zu hören war. Ansonsten herrschte Stille.

In der Mitte des Zimmers konnte er ein Bett erkennen. Darin lag Ziva, seine Ziva, übersät mit blauen Flecken und einigen Platzwunden. Es war ein übler Anblick.

Er ging ganz leise auf sie zu und zog den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand, zu sich, um sich hinzusetzen.

Eine Weile sagte er gar nichts. Ihm gingen die Worte des Arztes nicht aus dem Kopf. Vergewaltigt. Nein, nicht sie.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens beugte er sich zu ihr vor und begann zu reden.

„Hey, ich bin's, Tony." Dann machte er wieder eine Pause.

Er wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ihm gingen in diesem Moment viel zu viele Gedanken im Kopf umher, die er nicht so einfach ordnen konnte.

„Wie konnte das nur passieren?", fragte er und es klang, als war es ein Vorwurf an Ziva gerichtet.

Er griff nach ihrer rechten Hand, die ruhig neben ihrem Körper lag und an deren Arm sich mehrere Schläuche befanden.

Er drückte sie ein klein wenig, nicht zu fest. Nach einer Weile ließ er seinen Kopf auf die Kante des Bettes sinken. „Ich bringe diesen Mistkerl um, das schwöre ich dir."

Er blieb eine ganze Zeit in dieser Position. Er wollte jetzt nicht weggehen und sie hier alleine lassen. Er hatte sie schon einmal im Stich gelassen und nun sah er, was dabei geschehen war. Ein weiteres Mal würde das nicht passieren.

Er achtete schon gar nicht mehr wirklich auf das, was um ihn herum geschah sondern war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Doch dann spürte er einen leichten Händedruck. Beinahe hätte er es nicht gemerkt doch als sich der Griff immer mehr verstärkte, sah er auf. Ziva blickte ihn aus glasigen Augen an.

Ein Gefühl von Glück stieg in ihm auf. „Hey.", sagte er leise und starrte ihr in die Augen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie leise, so leise, dass nur Tony sie verstehen konnte.

„Ich weiß es selbst noch nicht genau. Anscheinend wurdest du angefallen. Kannst du dich nicht daran erinnern?"

Ziva schüttelte den Kopf und verzog dabei schmerzerfüllt ihr Gesicht.

„Ich hab mir so wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht.", sagte er nun und griff noch ein wenig fester Zivas Hand.  
>Von Ziva kam keine Antwort.<p>

„Das hätte alles nicht passieren dürfen. Hätte ich gewusst, was es mit dieser Kette auf sich hat, dann hätte ich dich damit in Ruhe gelassen. Es ist alles nur meine Schuld."

„Du weißt es?" Zivas Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich platzen. Sie fuhr sich mit der linken Hand über den Kopf und zuckte erneut vor Schmerzen zusammen.

„Gibbs hat es und erzählt. Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"

„Was hätte ich dir denn deiner Meinung nach sagen sollen? Hey Tony, der Typ, der Kate ungebracht hat, ist zufälligerweise mein Halbbruder?" Ihre Stimme erhöhte sich um ein paar Oktaven, doch sackte schließlich wieder ab.

Tony wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.

Im Moment war es für ihn nur am Wichtigsten, dass es Ziva gut ging.

„Ich hole schnell einen Arzt, ja?"

Ziva nickte und schloss dann die Augen, um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu verdrängen. Tony stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Sofort kamen Gibbs und die anderen auf ihn zu. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie ist gerade eben aufgewacht. Ich sollte vielleicht dem Arzt Bescheid sagen."

„Gott sei Dank. Hast du ihr irgendetwas von der Vergewaltigung erzählt?", fragte Ducky mit einer väterlich besorgten Stimme.

Tony schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Arzt, der hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war, meinte mit einer ziemlich lauten Stimme: „Es wäre besser, wenn Sie es vorerst auch nicht erwähnen. Noch ist sie nicht ganz stabil. Würde sie jetzt damit konfrontiert werden, könnte sie womöglich eine Art Schock erleiden."

„Sie ist wach. Ich würde gerne bei ihr bleiben."

Der Arzt dachte einen Moment angestrengt nach. Dann antwortete er: „Gut. Nur setzten Sie Miss David keinem Stress aus. Die kleinste Aufregung könnte ihren Zustand rapide verändern."

Tony nickte. Er wandte sich den anderen zu. Gibbs verstand sofort. „Wir kümmern uns um den Fall. Bleib ruhig hier. Ruf uns, falls irgendetwas passiert."

Es folgte eine kurze Umarmung von Abby. „Sag ihr schöne Grüße von mir, ja?"

Dann verließen sie das Krankenhaus. Auf der ganzen Fahrt zum Hauptquartier fiel kein einziges Wort.

Doch schließlich sprach Gibbs doch. „Wir müssen diesen Kerl in die Finger bekommen."


End file.
